Half-Breed Twin Movies
by dbzlover135
Summary: These following stories have to do with Goten, Trunks, and Gotens twin sister, my OC Emi; if you don't like it then don't read! Follow Emi, Trunks, and Goten as they try to have fun but end up battling with the legendary super saiyan and much, much more!
1. Broly the Second Coming

_**Half-Breed Twin Movies**_

_** Movie 1: Broly the Second Coming** _

* * *

On a gloomy night unaware to the inhabitants to Earth, something crashed near the mountains.

A wounded man crawled out of a spherical ship.

He had blond hair, no pupils, and buldging muscles.

He growled and groaned in pain.

"Ka-Kakkarot!"

The angry expression on his face disappeared as he blacked out.

Water flowed over him and freezed the man.

That happened 7-years ago.

* * *

An orange ball, also known as the dragon ball, bounced on the ground.

A happy, energetic boy, known as Goten, smiled as he chased after it on all fours.

He screamed when a bunch of birds flew in his face.

A little girl that looked like the little boy, known as Emi, grabbed it.

She smiled.

"I got it before you Goten!"

She screamed when Goten ran into her and she dropped it over the cliff.

They both gasped.

The twins jumped over the cliff to get it.

All of a sudden, a boy with purple hair stuck his arm out as he floated in the air.

"Trunks you better look out! Here we come!"

"Thanks for the warning Goten but I'll take it from here."

"Great! We'll see you at the bottom." Emi yelled.

A teenaged girl looked out from inside a hole in the side of the cliff.

She smiled when she saw the dragon ball.

"I got it!"

Right when the dragon ball landed in Trunks hand, Videl slapped it out.

His eyes widened when it flew out of his hand and up into the air.

A bunch of birds squawked as they flew up passed the two of them.

Videl growled.

"Happy now? We lost the dragon ball and its all your fault."

"Everything was fine until you showed up, why don't you go back under whatever rock you crawled out of."

"No thanks I can't wait to see what you screw up next."

"Lets get this straight Videl! Your the one who asked us to help find Shenron."

"Yeah a mistake I've regretted since day one, believe me."

As they were bickering the twins decided to look for the dragon ball.

They smiled when they saw it lying in a birds nest.

"Hey guys up here!" Emi yelled.

"We found it! It landed in a birds nest!"

Videl and Trunks flew up to the cliff they were on.

Goten placed the dragon ball into the bag that Trunks was holding that held 6, now counting the one they found, dragon balls.

Videl looked around.

"A nest? More like a colony."

Trunks examined all the dragon balls.

Goten and Emi grabbed each others hands and jumped around in happiness.

"Check it out, we only need one more ball."

The twins sat down in front of Trunks.

"Wow, searching for the dragon balls turned out to be a lot easier than we expected, huh?"

Trunks pulled out the dragon radar.

"All thanks to the radar that my mother made, we can't lose."

Emi smiled and laid down on her back.

"I can't wait to meet Shenron, I wonder if he's nice."

Trunks held up the radar.

"I can't wait to have my wish come true, I'm going to wish for my very own amusement park! One with no lines or height restrictions! And you two?"

Goten chuckled as he shook his body side to side.

"Why me? I'd wish for a land of cakes and ice cream where I could eat as much as I wanted forever and ever."

They looked at Emi.

She sat up and smiled.

"I'd wish for a never ending supply of meat! Every single type so my tummy would be happy forever!"

The three of them gasped when a bird flew into their faces.

Then a bunch of the birds flew around all of them squawking.

"I think for the birds that wish has come true! And were the main course!" Videl yelled.

Trunks looked around and his eyes landed on something underneath Goten.

"Wait a minute! Goten stand up! Your sitting on one of the eggs!"

"Whoops."

He stood up and the birds calmed down.

Emi looked at her stomach when it growled.

"I think we should get some food."

"I agree." Goten said.

"Were looking for the dragon ball first."

She frowned.

"Please Videl?"

"No, tell us where the last ball is Trunks."

He pulled out the radar and turned it on.

He flew into the air when he picked something up.

The others followed after him.

The four of them landed on the ground when they got close enough.

"Its around here somewhere."

"Could you be a little more specific?"

Emi groaned when her stomach growled even louder.

"I'M HUNGRY!"

Goten nodded in agreement.

They both groaned in hunger.

Videl walked over to the water and pulled something off the side of the lake.

She smiled.

"Wow real crystals, there so shiny."

"Who cares what they look like, how do they taste?"

Trunks groaned when his stomach growled.

The three half-saiyans began to walk towards the town in search of food.

Videl caught up to them when they were close enough and heard a man chanting.

He was chanting to a little girl that was standing on a stage and the others were kneeling before her.

Emi noticed the girls sadness.

"Whats wrong?"

The man chanting gasped and fell over onto his back and lost his grip on his stick.

It rolled up to the three half-saiyans and Videl.

Trunks picked up the stick and held it behind his head.

"Intruders!"

Everyone gasped and quickly stood up.

Videl narrowed her eyes.

"Were not intruders, my name is Videl."

"Hi I'm Goten."

"I'm Emi."

Trunks grunted.

The four of them walked up to the chanting man.

"Where did you four come from?"

Trunks handed him back his stick and pointed in the air.

"From the sky."

"The sky? What type of fools do you take us for?" A man yelled.

Goten smiled.

"Its easy here check me out."

He levitated into the air and did a few flips.

Everyone looked at him shocked.

He floated back to the ground and clutched his never ending growling stomach.

The chanting man began to chant again.

A man walked up to the four fighters.

"A monster has come and asked for a sacrifice."

"A monster? Thats ridiculous."

The man looked at Videl with a questioning look.

She sighed and pressed the three half-saiyans heads together.

They growled.

"Look I mean you no harm and same goes for these lug-heads we won't hurt you or your people."

"Forgive us, I am Salidor the villiage senior and this is Maloja the villiage idiot."

Maloja began to walk around the fighters.

"They are cursed and have to be cleaned of their dark souls!"

He began to chant again.

"7 years ago that mountain carve has cursed our villiage."

Emi, Trunks, Videl, and Goten all listened to the villiage seniors story.

Videl glared at Maloja and stood up.

"You just love to hear yourself talk don't you? Even when your not saying anything."

He stopped chanting and looked at Videl.

"Silence stupid girl!"

"You want to talk stupid in that outfit? Mister your the walking definition."

"How dare you!"

"His way might not be the best but its the only thing that keeps this villiage together." Salidor said.

Trunks smiled and jumped between Maloja and Videl.

He jumped back a little and looked down at Trunks.

"I'm Trunks and I'll take care of that monster I only ask one thing in return that necklace your wearing, I think thats a fair trade don't you?"

He glanced at his necklace and glared at Trunks.

"How do you expect to stop the monster? Your nothing but a child."

"Well it won't be just me, my good friends Emi and Goten will be helping."

The twins smiled.

"Fine but its your funeral."

After the villiage set up a feast for the monster, the four fighters hid in a giant pot.

Also, they let Videl have an ugly dress yet she still wore it.

The twins and Trunks had yet to eat anything.

Goten groaned.

"But I'm starving! Can't I just have a taste?"

"No, you can't have a trap without bait now shut up."

"I haven't eaten since this morning!"

"Forget it Goten no way!"

"I'm hungry too!"

"I'm about to die!" Emi yelled.

"Touch as much as a crumb and I'll make sure you never eat again."

Trunks glared at her.

"I hope the monster gobbles you up in one bite."

Emi smiled.

"He might get a stomach ache."

Videl lifted up the lid to the pot.

"What did you just say?"

The three half-saiyans placed their index fingers to their lips and hushed her.

She looked around and slowly placed the lid down.

After a while the three demi-saiyans were dying of hunger.

"We want food! We want food! We want food!" They chanted.

Trunks groaned.

"I'm starving!"

He smiled and lifted up the lid.

He closed it and sat down with an apple in his hand.

The twins smiled and stood up.

Videl glared at them.

"No."

"Apple." They said.

Before either of them could open the lid, Videl slapped them across the face.

Tears gathered in their eyes as they looked at Videl.

"Y-You slapped us." Goten said.

"Yeah and I'd do it again."

The twins began to cry.

"Videl! We want an apple! NOW!" Emi yelled.

They stood up and lifted up the lid and began to cry.

"Goten! Emi! Be quiet! The monster is going to hear you two."

Goten and Emi ignored her and cried louder.

"All we wanted was one lousy apple!"

After a while of crying Videl grew annoyed.

"Alright alright you two win."

They glanced at her and fake cried.

She handed the two of them a rice ball.

They smiled and each grabbed one before sitting down.

She looked at them shocked as they stuffed it into their mouths.

Trunks smiled at her.

"I can't believe you fell for that trick, they were faking you out the entire time."

"Jerks."

Goten and Emi smiled and high-fived each other.

All of a sudden everything began to shake.

"Uh oh."

They waited until the stomping grew louder and jumped out.

It was a dinosuar.

A T-Rex to be exact.

Videl looked up at it.

"So your the monster terrorizing the villiage, well now you have something to fear."

It growled.

Goten and Emi smiled.

"Thats the monster? It looks an awful lot like a dinosuar if you ask me." Emi said.

It glared at them and began to rawr louder.

Trunks chuckled.

"Give me a break, thats supposed to be scary?"

"Maybe it breathes fire." Goten said.

Videl slipped onto her butt because of the ice.

"Be careful! Your only making it angry!"

Her eyes widened from what the three half-saiyans were doing next.

Goten was sitting on top of its snout and messing with its eye.

Trunks and Emi laughed as they bounced on its back and tail.

Emi hopped onto the ground and smiled at it.

"Your kind of small for a dinosuar aren't you?"

It rawred and stomped its foot on top of her.

Videl gasped.

"Gohans going to kill me!"

Emi smiled and lifted its foot off of herself.

She threw it into the air and caught it.

The dinosuar looked at her shocked.

She looked at its claws on its feet and frowned.

"You could use a manicure."

Goten and Trunks floated in front of it.

"Do us a favor and hold still, we'd hate to hit your horn."

They brought their fists back and punched its nose.

It rawred in pain and landed on its butt.

Emi, Goten, and Trunks all high-fived each other.

Once they got the dinosuar to the villiage they ended up cooking it for dinner.

Emi and Goten smiled as they ate their meat.

"Tonight we will rest in peace." Salidor said.

"Thank you all."

Everyone bowed for them.

Trunks placed his meat down.

"Your welcome, Goten, Emi."

They stopped eating and looked at him.

"Delicious."

Emi wiped her mouth and looked at everyone.

"Thank you for the food its amazing."

Trunks smirked at Malijor.

He held up the necklace.

"Too bad you only have one monster, your coat would have gone great with my necklace."

He frowned making the twins laugh.

When the feat was finished the villiage lent a hut to the four fighters so they could rest up.

Emi and Goten had smiles on their faces as they slept and Trunks had a calm relaxed look on his face.

When the three of them woke up they noticed Videl wasn't there.

Emi rubbed her eyes and sat up.

She pulled on her shoes and the top of her gi.

Goten did the same and Trunks put his clothing back on as well.

Emi grabbed the bag full of dragon balls and put the handle over her head.

They flew out of the hut just to see a man throwing Videl into the water.

"Hey pick on somebody your own size." Trunks said.

The man turned around and directed his attention to Goten.

"Kakkarot."

Goten raised an eyebrow.

"Kakkarot? What does that mean? Is that a vegetable? I hate vegetables!"

"Kakkarot!"

"What the heck is a Kakkarot?"

The man, known as Broly, screamed as his power skyrocketed.

He flew towards the three of them making them gasp.

He punched Trunks across the cheek, Emi straight in the face, and punched Goten under the chin.

Emi gasped when the handle wrapped around her throat.

Broly growled as he reached towards Goten.

Trunks threw a ki ball at him making smoke appear.

It did nothing as Broly grabbed onto Gotens face.

Emi looked at Trunks.

"Nice one."

"Hey I didn't see you doing anything."

He threw Goten into the two bickering half-saiyans making them all crash into the water.

The three of them held their breaths.

Emi clutched her head in pain.

Their eyes widened when a bunch of blasts were headed straight for them.

They flew out of the water and transformed into super saiyans.

They began to throw ki balls at Broly trying to make him back away but he wouldn't.

Broly launched himself towards them.

Trunks ducked under his hit, Goten jumped over his hit, and Emi flew over his head.

Trunks smirked.

"That creep might be stronger than us but were faster."

Goten and Emi smiled.

"Yeah we are." Goten said.

Broly turned around and stopped.

Emi looked at him confused.

"Hey guys look I think he's giving up."

"Fine by me, I guess we did more damage than we thought."

Broly began to scream as everything turned green.

His hand glowed green making the three half-saiyans gasp.

When he threw it the three of them split up and dodged it.

They got blasted by the afterblow of the blast and sent to the ground.

The three of them groaned when they landed on their faces and dropped out of their super saiyan states.

"Think if we just lay here he'll go away?" Trunks asked.

"Who knows maybe he's already gone."

Emi yelped.

"Might want to rethink that Goten."

Broly was standing right in front of them.

Emi, Goten, and Trunks screamed.

They jumped up and tried to run away.

He grabbed Trunks and Goten by their heads and smashed them into the ground.

He gripped the back of Emi's shirt and smashed her on top of them.

He jumped up and tried to land on them but they moved out of the way.

Goten tried punching him in the side of the face.

Trunks tried kicking him in the face.

And Emi tried kneeing him in the face.

He grabbed Trunks foot and Gotens wrist and smashed them into the ground.

He flipped and kicked Emi under the chin sending her into the air.

She groaned when she landed on the ground.

The three of them backed up.

"Not quite the result I was hoping for." Trunks said.

"Yeah." Goten agreed.

He smirked and began to walk toward them slowly.

Emi's eyes landed on the dragon ball behind Broly.

She gasped and flipped over and landed between the boys.

"Whats your problem?" Trunks asked.

"You two aren't going to believe this, look over there on the ground behind his feet."

They both gasped when they saw it.

The boys smiled and pressed their faces against Emi's.

"The four star ball, do you two know what this means? We've been saved!"

"Yeah your right."

Emi, Goten, and Trunks put serious looks on their faces.

"We'll just ask the eternal dragon to defeat him for us." They all said.

"Guys we have to distract him."

"How?" Emi asked.

"Goten and I will get his attention while you get the ball."

"Got it."

Goten tapped his chin.

"Now how do we get his attention?"

"Like so."

Trunks grabbed Gotens wrist and hopped up on top of a small rock.

"Hey crazy! Over here! Whats the matter can't you handle three kids? I think you've got something in your eye, its called fear!"

He began to make faces at him.

Emi chuckled nervously as Broly stopped in front of her.

Trunks pulled his pants down and began to shake it at Broly.

Broly growled and flew towards the two boys.

Emi smiled.

"Here I go!"

She ran over to the ball and grabbed it.

Goten and Trunks screamed as Broly crushed the rock they were standing on.

Emi smiled as she slid on the ground.

"We did it guys!"

"Alright Emi!" Goten yelled.

She stopped sliding when her back connected with something.

Tears filled her eyes when some sort of heavy ball landed on her head.

A bunch of them rolled out making her gasp.

When they stopped she smiled.

She looked at the dragon ball in her hands and screamed.

It was gone!

She looked around and saw it fall down into a crater.

"No! Come back!"

She ran towards it.

Goten and Trunks eyes widened.

"Emi speed it up." Trunks said.

She jumped into the crater and looked around.

There was a shiny white ball everywhere.

She removed the bag from around her neck and set it down.

She searched through all the balls and finally found it.

She placed it in the bag and flew out of the crater.

She looked around for Goten and Trunks but couldn't find them.

"Trunks! Goten! Where are you two? Trunks! Goten! I found the last dragon ball! We have all 7!"

All of a sudden the two of them popped out from behind a waterfall.

Trunks flew up to Broly.

"What are you looking at? You think your so tough, were not scared of you we've got Shenron on our side."

"Yeah! Shenron will take care of you."

Trunks looked at Emi.

"Emi do your stuff, call the dragon."

She nodded.

She flew into the waterfall that the boys popped out of and dumped the bag over.

She gathered the balls up and closed her eyes.

"Shenron! Come forth and get rid of the bad guy!"

She opened her eyes when nothing happened.

"Emi! Hurry up!" Trunks yelled.

She peeked her head out.

"Hey Trunks! Goten! I think something might be wrong."

They both clung to each other as Broly floated in front of them.

"Then fix it."

Tears filled their eyes.

"Emi next time your taking my place." Goten said.

She crossed her arms over her chest and thought about it.

"Shenron is a big dragon, maybe he needs more space."

She put the balls back in the bag and ran off to find a better place to summon him.

"Where are you going!?" Trunks yelled.

He yelped when Broly grabbed him and began to bend his body over his head.

Goten gasped.

Broly punched Goten across the face and kicked him to the ground.

Emi kept running and stopped.

"Oh no Goten, Trunks."

She put the handle of the bag over her neck and saw Broly throwing Trunks into Goten.

She grabbed Goten by the back of his gi and Trunks by his necklace.

He held onto the necklace as she choked him.

She looked up at Broly and her eyes widened when he launched one of his blasts.

She dodged it but the aftermath of it did serious damage.

The three half-breeds floated towards the ground as Broly started his next blast.

When he launched it before it could hit them, another blast got rid of it.

The three of them landed on the ground in a crater.

A certain teenaged boy floated into the crater.

Trunks eyes widened.

"Guys look! Its your brother!"

They snapped out of their shock and sat up.

"Go-Gohan?" Emi said.

Goten smiled and ran toward him.

"Your here!"

Gohan picked him up and spun him around.

He set him on the ground and kissed Emi's head.

Emi smiled at her brother with joy.

Gohan turned his head to glare at Broly.

"Broly you have no shame, picking on little kids."

Goten and Emi looked at him confused.

"Broly?"

Trunks smiled.

"Gohan you know this guy?"

He looked at them.

"He's a blood-thirsty super saiyan that we killed years ago but somehow he's back."

Trunks eyes widened.

"That explains why none of us could defeat him not even Videl and she tried the hardest."

Gohan screamed.

"D-D-Did you just say Videl?"

Broly screamed as he rushed towards Gohan.

The twins and Trunks dodged Broly as well as Gohan.

They watched as Gohan battled Broly with shock.

"Wish I could do that."

The twins nodded in agreement.

Soon Videl came back and they all watched in amazement as they battled.

Broly had even transformed into another form which was very scary looking.

Videl, Trunks, Goten, and Emi got knocked out by one of the blasts from Gohan and Broly battling.

Goten and Emi both woke up and looked around.

Both of their gi's were torn up and Videl and Trunks were still knocked out.

They looked over at Broly and Gohan noticing they were pushing each others blasts back.

"Goten we have to help."

"Right."

She ripped the bag off of her neck and they ran over to his side.

Gohan was in his super saiyan transformation trying to push Broly blast back.

"Were here."

They both transformed and cupped their hands.

"Ka...ma...ha...me...HA!"

They both let their blasts go and tried pushing Broly's back.

Gohan glanced down at them.

"Goten, Emi."

The three of them growled as Broly's blast got closer to them.

_"I wish dad was here."_ Emi thought.

_**"Gohan, Goten, Emi."**_

Their eyes widened.

"Father." Gohan said.

"That sounded like..."

**_"You three have handled yourselves well my children but this isn't your battle to finish, Broly is after me."_**

The twins looked up and smiled when they saw their father.

Goku turned into a super saiyan as he glared at Broly.

"Yeah Shenron was listening." Emi said.

Goku cupped his hands.

"**_Ka...ma...ha...me...HA!"_**

The four of them screamed as they pushed more into their blasts.

**_"Gohan concentrate! Look past your fear Goten! You too Emi! Are you all willing to let Broly destroy the Earth? We can end this now but we have to work together!"_**

They all growled as they began to push his blast back.

Broly laughed evilly.

All of a sudden what seemed like a miracle, Broly couldn't put more power into his blasts.

**_"TOGETHER!"_**

They all screamed as the blast went right through Brolys and launched him into space.

Once they were sure he was dead they all dropped out of their super saiyan states.

Gohan smiled.

"Thank you father."

The twins smiled and then it disappeared when they didn't see him.

"Huh?"

"He's gone but I know it was him."

Videl ran up to Gohan.

"Gohan! Are you okay?"

He gulped and looked at her.

"Yeah."

"Thank goodness I was worried."

"Its good to see you."

She smirked.

"You could have seen me much sooner."

"Videl I-"

"Where were you when I was drowning in the ocean?"

"Uh."

He yelped and tried to crawl away.

"Where do you think your going?"

He screamed as he ran away from her but she still chased after him.

Goten and Emi watched in confusion.

"Poor Gohan."

"Don't worry their adults thats how they communicate." Trunks said.

"Weird."

"Let this be a lesson to you both, never grow up."

Emi's stomach growled.

She smiled.

"I'm going to go back to the villiage and get a snack."

Goten's eyes widened.

"Snacks? Emi wait up!"

The two half-saiyans chased after her.

Thanks to the half-saiyans Broly is dead.

And they wouldn't grow up for a long time.


	2. Bio-Broly

_**Half-Breed Twin Movies **_

_**Movie 2: Bio Broly** _

* * *

After the tournament 18, Krillin, Marron, the twins, and Trunks all walked to Hercules home.

18 looked at Krillin.

"Stay here this should only take a moment."

She turned around and walked off.

"Don't kill him!"

"Whatever."

She entered the house and slammed the door.

After a couple of minutes you could hear Hercule screaming and things breaking.

Krillin shook his head as he held Marrons hand.

"I've seen that look before, cover your head Hercule."

Goten looked down at Krillin.

"Hey Krillin are you really going to keep your promise to treat us to a big lunch if Hercule pays 18 for what she did for him?"

"Of course, you kids can eat until your stomachs explode its all on me."

The three of them jumped off the roof they were standing on.

Trunks smirked.

"Yeah it better be, I'd hate to get out my sisscors."

Krillin yelped and placed a hand on his head.

"Stop joking around Trunks it took me forever to grow it this long."

Emi, Trunks, and Goten laughed.

Marron pulled on Krillins arm and pointed up into the sky.

"Papa potty."

"Huh?"

They all looked up and saw a car flying over them and then landing behind Hercules home.

A man got out of the car and bent down to shine his shoe.

He stood up and his pants fell down.

Emi held back a chuckle.

His hat flew off his head and he chased after it.

When he finally got it he ended up landing in the pool.

"Who is that?" Krillin asked.

The three half-breeds shrugged their shoulders.

Being the curious kids that they are they decided to see what was going on inside Hercules home.

Goten and Trunks hung upside down and looked through a window.

Emi stood on the ground and levitated a bit so she could see as well.

Hercule looked up at 18 nervously.

"P-Please they haven't sent me the prize money yet!"

18 looked at him.

"Then I'll take whatever you've got."

She kicked the screen you use to dress behind causing the boys to fall.

They landed on top of Emi making her groan with pain.

"Get off."

The two of them stepped off of her.

She stood up and rubbed her head.

"Sorry Emi."

"Its fine Goten."

"How are we supposed to see now?" Trunks said.

Emi smirked.

"I've got an idea."

After a minute Trunks was frowing angerily.

Emi was sitting on his shoulders and looking through the window.

Goten was levitating in the air so he could see.

"This is unfair."

"Quiet Trunks I can't hear."

The man that had fell into the pool was talking to Hercule.

"I'd expect this much from the man who had wet his pants in summer camp."

Hercule grabbed him by the front of his suit.

"How did you know that?"

"My cousin."

He let go of his suit.

"But theres only one person who knows about that."

"I guess your not as dumb as you look, my cousin Jaguar and I know all about you we've studied your fights for years."

"Jaguar huh? We trained together but the poor sap was terrible."

"Really now?"

"Yep and I believe you know the way out now good day to you."

Men-Men, the man who fell into the pool, smirked.

"There is one last thing, if you do not comply I will make sure you don't just lose your precious title but you can see that your secret goes public."

Hercule growled and got in his face.

"I said good day to you sir! And it only happened once!"

18, who was leaning against the wall listening, grew bored.

She placed her hands on her hips and stepped forward.

"Be quiet you idiots! I don't care what happened at summer camp I am not leaving here until I have been payed."

Hercule got on the ground behind his chair and so did Men-Men.

"If you do not accept the press will be notified."

"Alright! Alright! I'll fight Jaguar, okay?"

"Not Jaguar, you will be fighting his strongest fighters."

He stood up quickly with shock.

"Jaguar has fighters?"

Emi smiled.

Trunks looked at her.

"Emi lets switch places."

She sighed.

"Fine."

Trunks let her down and he got on her shoulders.

Hercule moved closer to Men-Men.

"Just promise me none of these fighters have gold spikey hair, I'm allergic to a certain hair-care product."

"You have nothing to fear."

"Fine, I'm afraid we'll have to finish our business later."

18 walked toward him.

"You will not cheat me, the first chance you have you will not run away and I am coming with you."

"Huh?" Both men said.

She walked out of his house and met Krillin by the pool.

Emi put Trunks down.

He smiled at the twins.

"I say we go with 18."

"But how?"

"Gotens right I doubt they would let three kids come with them." Emi said.

He smirked.

"Who said they'd see us?"

Emi and Goten exchanged looks.

Trunks led them over to Men-Men's car.

He opened the trunk of the car and let the twins get in first.

He got in next and they closed it.

When they felt the car rising into the air they opened the trunk and smiled.

Krillin looked at them shocked before the car flew off.

The car flew over the ocean and the three half-breeds saw some dolphins.

The three of them laughed as they got sprayed by water.

The car flew towards a island that had a bunch of people living on it.

Emi, Trunks, and Goten looked around curiously until the car landed.

They closed the trunk and waited until the three adults were out of the vehicle and gone.

The three half-saiyans peeked out of the trunk and opened it.

They hopped out and ran after the adults and hid behind a wall.

They all saw a hole in the wall leading to the room the adults were in.

Goten looked at Trunks.

"Trunks hold me up."

"Why should I?"

"Both of you got to be on each others shoulders at Hercules."

He sighed.

"Fine."

Goten stood on his shoulders.

Emi floated up to the hole in the wall beside the one Goten was looking out of.

All of a sudden Trunks began to laugh.

"Hey what is that?"

Goten and Emi looked to the ground and saw an animal.

They landed on the ground and smiled.

The animal snarled and growled at them.

Emi smiled.

"Aw a doggie."

Trunks shook nervously.

"G-Goten, Emi, I have a problem with dogs."

"But he's a good boy." Goten said.

Goten and Emi walked up to it and pet it.

Its evil look on its face disappeared and it licked their faces.

Trunks looked at them shocked.

"You guys have to teach me how to do that."

Trunks, Emi, and Goten peeked around the edge of the wall and listened to the conversation.

Jaguar mentioned that the bio-warriors would be Hercules oppponent.

And they were very strong.

"That sounds exciting." Emi said.

"Yeah it does."

The twins then exchanged looks.

"Trunks what are bio-warriors?" They asked.

"Soilders created with bio-technology."

"What does bio-technology mean?" Goten asked.

"Don't either of you read? Genetic engineering! Its possible to create a new life with using a single cell."

Goten smiled.

"You know everything Trunks!"

The three of them began to run after the adults.

"I come from a scientific family its really no wonder where I get it."

They all hid behind some pillars.

Emi then thought of something.

"Trunks what does genetic engineering mean?"

He gasped and slid to the ground.

If either of the twins were any louder they would be caught.

The bio-warriors, Jaguar, 18, Men-Men, and Hercule all got in the elevator and the door closed.

Goten grew curious as well and stepped forward.

"Well."

He tapped his chin in thought.

"Genetic engineering is well...its bio-technology! Don't be so stupid Emi."

"Oh that makes sense."

The three of them ran over to the elevator and opened it up.

They walked inside and Trunks pushed a button.

Once the doors closed they felt the elevator going down.

When the doors opened back up their eyes landed on the food table.

They licked their lips and crawled under it.

Goten, Emi, and Trunks stuck their hands out from under the table and grabbed some meat.

They sat on the ground and began to eat it.

"This place is great." Trunks said.

"This hits the spot."

Emi smiled.

"Until dinner that is." She said.

Goten peeked out from under the table.

"Hey guys look over there, who's that guy? The guy standing behind Jaguar."

They both moved the table cloth and looked out.

The man stepped into sight and they all gasped.

"The man from CoaCoa's villiage!" They all said.

"What is he doing here?" Emi asked.

Hercule smirked as he removed his cape and threw it into the air.

The bio-warriors all disappeared and destroyed his cape.

His eyes widened in shock.

"Number 18! Why don't you hop down from there and take these guys on for me?"

"For another 20,000 zeni their as good as gone."

"Sure whatever, now listen up my greatest fighter will take care of your warriors."

Jaguar growled.

18 hopped off the rail she was sitting on and stood up.

"Whatever its her funeral, I'll set up who is facing who."

He pushed a button on his chair and a screen popped up.

18 rolled her eyes and blew it up.

"No need for formalities let them all come at once, I assure you I've fought stronger opponents without even knowing it."

She jumped over in front of Hercule.

"Thats not fair! That would be against the rule of fair splay."

18 glared at him.

"Thats fair play you brainless moron."

Trunks, Emi, and Goten all smiled at each other.

"We'll fight with you!" Trunks yelled.

The three of them jumped into the air and flipped until they landed on the ground.

The half-breeds smirked as they stood by each others sides.

Hercule looked at them shocked.

"What the...?"

"What? Children?" Jaguar said.

The three of them turned around and smiled.

"Hi." The twins said.

"Its good to see you again Mr. Blah Blah Blah."

Maloja gasped.

"Do you know these kids?"

"Yes."

Hercule walked toward them.

"Look kids this isn't the junior division of the Martial Arts Tournament this is serious business for adults only."

"Indeed, the strength of the bio-warriors is far beyond these three." Men-Men said.

"You shouldn't underestimate the power of the three of us, ready guys?"

Their hands began to glow and they turned around.

They each fired a ki energy wave and made them crash into a painting of Jaguar.

Jaguar growled.

"So these three are your desciples as well, bio-warriors destroy! Make those rotten kids the first vitimans!"

Goten, Emi, and Trunks looked at each other.

"Did he say vitimans?" Emi asked.

18 growled.

"Thats victims not vitimans."

"Attack!"

The four fighters all jumped away from each other and took down all the bio-warriors.

One all of them were taken down they floated to the ground.

Hercule smirked.

"Well Jaguar now that you've seen their power your warriors don't stand a chance."

"The game ends now Satan I have yet to play my best card, I'm not responsible for what happens."

"Whatever Mr. Teeny-Weeny but your dorks are nothing but a bunch of losers."

Jaguar growled.

He jumped out of his seat and ran up to the control center directly behind where he was sitting.

"Alright big boy if thats what you want then you'll get it."

He typed in a few things and everything began to shake.

The twins and Trunks looked around curiously.

The walls lifted up and revealed a gigantic science area.

The three half-saiyans flew around and examined everything.

They pressed their faces against a glass and looked at one of the bio-warriors.

They landed on the ground behind two scientists.

"Miss are all bio-warriors born in water?" Emi asked.

She turned around.

"I'm afraid its a little more complicated than that."

"Believe it or not lady but I know all about genetic engineering." Trunks said.

Goten looked to the side when he saw something.

"Well that is something."

"My mom is a real mechanical genius."

Emi rolled her eyes.

"Hey Trunks, Emi."

They turned around.

"What?"

"Look up there he has a tail."

They stood beside Goten and noticed what he had said was true.

"He looks like a saiyan." Trunks said.

The three of them flew into the air and up to the one bio-warrior.

They kept staring at it until its eyes opened and it looked at them.

They screamed and flew down to the ground.

Emi looked back at it.

"Thats Broly but how?"

"Didn't you guys, your brother, and your dad defeat this guy already?"

They both nodded.

Tears filled in all of their eyes.

"B-But he's supposed to be dead, this isn't fair." Emi said.

After a while they noticed that the scientist were draining the liquid in the container Broly was in.

"What happens now?" Goten asked.

"I don't know but it won't be pretty."

Emi looked around and saw Maloja making his way to an elevator.

She growled and flew down to him.

Trunks and Goten followed after her.

"Stop right there, it was you who saved Broly."

He looked at her.

"You little brats disgraced my name and caused me to be thrown from my villiage I had no choice but to give them Broly."

"But Broly died." Trunks said.

"Oh he died alright you brats made sure of that, but the super saiyan has been rebuilt thanks to the help of modern technology."

"How?"

"All it took was a single piece of his blood from his crash sight and the scientists took care of everything else."

"But don't you realize what will happen if Broly is set free?" Goten asked.

"The whole universe is in danger!" Emi said.

The elevator opened and Maloja ran in.

"He's your problem now losers."

The door closed and he was gone.

Goten looked at them.

"What do we do now guys?"

"We destroy Broly before he gets out of that container."

The twins nodded.

The three of them flew on top of a giant machine and cupped their hands.

"Ka...ma...ha...me..."

Before they could finish Broly broke out of the machine and was in his legendary super saiyan form.

They gasped and dropped their kamahameha's.

Some sort of protective barrier formed around the containers.

The scientists smiled when they thought they stopped him.

They all gasped when Broly broke down the protective barrier and some sort of goo got all over his body.

"Whats that?" Trunks asked.

"Something bad."

A dog began to bark at Broly.

"Stop! Stop! He's on our side!" Jaguar yelled.

The dog barked even more and got caught in the strange goo.

The twins and Trunks gasped when the goo destroyed the dog.

Hercule then bribed 18 to protect him with even more money.

"Number 18!" The half-breeds yelled.

As 18 attacked Broly it did no damage to him at all.

When he took out 18 he moved towards Hercule.

Trunks and Goten looked at Emi.

She rolled her eyes.

She was the fastest of the three of them.

Broly held his arm out and prepared one of his blasts.

She flew down and grabbed him by his shirt.

Saving him before he could get blasted.

She set him down on top of a machine and placed her hands on her hips.

"You should be ashamed, your the world champ right? Well nows your chance to prove it."

"But my stomach is killing me."

Goten and Trunks flew over to her.

They landed beside her.

Trunks smiled at them.

"You guys this time Broly dies."

The twins smiled and nodded.

The three of them transformed into super saiyans and flew towards Broly.

As they battled Broly they kept destroying Jaguar's lab.

Krillin had even arrived to help out 18 and the half-saiyans.

Trunks and Emi were getting most of the beating since Goten kept helping the scientist not get touched by the goo.

And even more of the purple destroying goo was forming.

As the three half-saiyans were blasting Broly, Goten saw Hercule in need of some help.

Trunks and Emi gasped when he flew off to help him.

Broly punched Emi and Trunks across the face and blasted Goten.

Emi's eyes widened.

"Goten!"

"I-I'm fine!"

Broly grabbed Trunks foot with one hand and Emi's with the other.

He kept punching them in the face and threw Trunks into a machine causing it to crash.

"Trunks!"

Broly flew over to Trunks and hit him with Emi's body.

They both screamed with pain.

They fell out of their super saiyan transformations.

"Stop it! You'll kill them! Obey my orders! It was I who gave you life you must obey me!" Jaguar yelled.

He turned his head around and used his eye beams to blow up the stairs he was standing on.

Before he could continue hitting Trunks with Emi's body, Goten punched him across his face.

He dropped Emi onto the ground and she hit Trunks with a groan of pain.

Goten glared at him.

"Thats it Broly!"

Emi was woken back up from Trunks shaking her.

She slowly stood up and growled when she saw Broly holding Goten who looked passed out.

"He's unstoppable."

"Goten!"

She powered up to a super saiyan.

"Emi no!"

She flew towards Broly.

He looked at her and threw Goten to the ground.

She tried punching him but he blocked it.

She placed her hand against his chest and blasted a ki blast through him.

She squinted her eyes through the smoke and yelped when he grabbed her throat.

She gasped as she tried to breathe.

He laughed as her and threw her onto the ground.

She dropped out of her super saiyan transformation.

He kicked and punched her until she lost consciouness.

When she woke back up she noticed that 18, Goten, Krillin, and Trunks were looking at her.

She sat up and looked around.

"What happened? Wheres Broly?"

"Trunks took care of him." Goten said.

She smiled at him.

"Good job Trunks."

He nodded.

They all looked to the side when they heard an explosion.

"Guys we have to help them." Goten said.

They nodded.

All of them gathered up a bunch of people and held them in their arms.

Goten yelled as he blasted the goo but it did nothing.

"I'm all out of ideas."

"How do we destroy it?" Emi asked.

"Whatever the goo absorbs it becomes stronger so as it absorbed Broly it became unbelievely strong." A scientist said.

Men-Men pointed at Jaguar.

"This is all his fault! You should let him drown!"

"Shut up you bone-heads!" Trunks yelled.

"Yes sir."

"Help me!" A voice yelled.

They all looked to the ground and saw Hercule running away from the goo.

He jumped into the water and the goo started to harden when it touched the water.

"That stuff turns to rock when it hits seawater." Goten said.

"What should we do?"

Emi smiled.

"I've got an idea."

They set all the people down and flew back up into the air.

Emi, Trunks, and Goten all powered up to super saiyans.

Krillin and the three half-saiyans cupped their hands.

"Ka...ma...ha...me...HA!" They all yelled.

They blasted the water and caused a huge wave to splash over the entire island.

Once done they all powered done.

"It worked." Krillin said.

"Yep."

"Emi how did you figure it out?"

She smiled.

"From our pal Satan."

"The old guy actually helps once in a while." Trunks said.

The twins laughed.

Their laughter was cut short when a gigantic version of Broly popped out of the water.

They all screamed and backed up.

"Anymore ideas Emi?" Krillin asked.

"We could run."

"Sounds good to me." Goten said.

He reached his hand out for them but he turned to rock.

Krillin floated in front of it.

"Okay that was scary, my poor heart can't take this."

The three half-breeds all turned back into super saiyans and formed ki blasts.

Krillin yelped when their blasts went right past him and destroyed Broly.

He crumbled into the water.

"Thats it for him." Emi said.

"Not a second too soon."

"Yep." Goten said.

All of a sudden Hercule popped out from the water.

"Help! Get me out of here!"

18 smirked.

"Sure but I'll need an additional 40 so that takes your bill to 1 billion."

He stopped yelling and looked at her wide-eyed.

"Nevermind."

"Probably would have been better if he had died." Trunks said.

They all laughed at him.

Broly was gone for good this time.

And the three half-saiyans could enjoy the rest of their childhoods in peace.


	3. The Return of Turles

_**Half-Breed Twin Movies **_

_**Chapter 3: The Return of Turles**_

* * *

A year has passed by since the defeat of Buu.

Emi and Goten were now eight-years old and Trunks is nine.

Nothing has really changed that much for the Z Fighters.

Except for the fact there were no deadly battles to fight in.

Gohan and Videl were now officially dating and would hang out every day.

Sometimes it would make the twins sad that they rarely got to see their older brother.

But they were happy that he found someone that he loves.

Vegeta and Goku would train all the time whenever they had free time.

They would train in the gravity room, the woods, a deserted island, or anywhere there was no signs of life.

The three half-breeds would sometimes join them but would never stand a chance.

So the three of them would spar with each other.

Sometimes Goten and Trunks would fuse together and Gotenks would spar with Emi.

But lately Trunks and Goten have been avoiding Emi.

Every time she would try to get their attention they would fly away.

It would make her sad that her brother and best friend would avoid her.

But why?

She hasn't done anything to bother them in any way at all.

Currently, the Son family was eating dinner.

Goku was scarffing down his food, ChiChi was eating neatly, Goten was eating his food normally, Gohan was reading a book, and Emi was picking at her food.

ChiChi looked at her.

"Emi are you alright?"

She looked up and nodded.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You've seemed sad for the last couple of days."

"I'm fine mom, can I be excused?"

"Sure."

She jumped off the seat and walked to her, Goten, and Gohans room.

She removed her kimono and put on her purple pajama bottoms and button up long-sleeve purple shirt.

She climbed onto her bed and pulled the covers all the way up so it was covering her entire body.

The door opened a bit and Goku peeked his head in.

His eyes landed on Emi's bed.

He smiled and sat down on the end of it.

"Emi I know your under there."

"No I'm not."

"Really?"

"Yep."

He smiled and pulled the covers off of her.

She sighed and sat up.

He ran his hand through her hair and then pulled her into his lap.

"Whats wrong? I know something is bothering you."

She laid her head on his chest.

"Do I bother people?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do I annoy people? Make them want to avoid me."

"Of course not, your the most interesting little girl ever."

"Your only saying that because your my daddy."

"Even if I was a total stranger to you I'd still find you interesting."

She sighed.

"Why do Goten and Trunks avoid me?"

Goku narrowed his eyes.

"They avoid you?"

She nodded.

"Its like they don't like me."

"I doubt thats it Emi."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Just trust me."

"Okay, can I go to sleep now daddy?"

He smiled.

"Of course."

He laid her down on her bed and covered her with her cover.

He kissed her forehead and ruffled her hair.

"Night daddy, love you."

"I love you too sweetie."

He shut off the light and walked out of her room closing the door behind him.

She yawned as she began to drift off.

When morning came around Emi noticed she was alone.

Her eyes landed on the window when she heard some yelling.

She hopped out of her bed and looked out the window.

Goten and Trunks were sparring in the backyard.

She smiled.

This was her chance to figure out why they were avoiding her.

She quickly changed into her gi that looked exactly like Gotens, grabbed an orange ribbon tie and put her hair up in a pony-tail, and ran outside.

She lowered her energy and slowly made her way towards them.

Trunks stopped sparring with Goten and formed a ki ball in his hand.

He blasted it at Emi making her eyes widen.

She quickly dodged it and glared at him.

"What was that for Trunks?"

He crossed his arms over his chest and lowered himself to the ground with Goten.

"You shouldn't have been spying on us."

"I wouldn't have spied on you two if one of you told me why your avoiding me."

Goten looked at Trunks.

"Can't we tell her Trunks?"

"No, she wouldn't understand."

He pouted.

"What wouldn't I understand Trunks? I am half-saiyan like you and Goten you know."

"Whats your point? You might be half-saiyan but you aren't a boy."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Of course I'm not a boy, I'm a girl."

Goten looked at her.

"Thats why were avoiding you."

"Because I'm a girl?"

They both nodded.

She growled.

"Girls are weak, useless, and are crybabies." Trunks said.

She clenched her fists together.

"Nuh uh!"

Trunks looked at Goten.

"Lets spar some more Goten."

"But Trunks-"

"Come on Goten."

He sighed.

As they began to spar again, Emi grew more angry.

Just because she was a girl didn't mean she was weak, useless, or a crybaby.

She bit her lip as a tear rolled down her cheek.

She powered up and took off into the woods.

She kept flying until she found a small clearing and sat down.

Emi wiped away her tears and sniffed.

"I'm not weak, the both of them are just stupid boys."

She put her guard up when she heard a noise and slipped into her fighting stance.

She looked around but didn't see anyone.

"What is a child like yourself doing out here by yourself?" A voice asked.

She jumped and turned around.

A man stood there looking down at her.

But the strange thing was he looked exactly like her father.

"Who are you?"

"Answer my question first."

She sighed.

"My so called brother and best friend think I'm weak and useless just because I'm a girl."

"That isn't true, there are a lot of strong women in the galaxy."

She smiled.

"Thanks, who are you?"

"My name is Turles."

Her eyes landed on the tail wrapped around his waist.

"Turles? Are you a saiyan? You have a tail."

"Yes I am, how do you know about the saiyans?"

"Because I'm one, well I'm half-saiyan."

"How interesting, what is your name?"

"Emi."

"Its nice to meet you Emi."

"How come you look like my daddy?"

"Who is your father?"

"His name is Goku but his saiyan name is Kakkarot."

Turles growled but smiled at Emi.

"Because Kakkarot is my...brother."

"Really? How cool! So your my uncle?"

"Yes."

"Want to go see my daddy?"

"I can't do that."

"Oh, I better get going before my mom and daddy freak out."

"Will I see you tomorrow?"

She smiled.

"You can bet on it."

She powered up and took off.

Turles smirked.

Everything was going according to plan.

Weeks have passed by and Emi has been spending them with Turles.

Goku and ChiChi would question where she was going but she would tell them she was meeting a friend.

Goten and Trunks still avoided her but she didn't care.

She had Turles.

Currently, her and Turles were sparring.

The two of them would spar from time to time to help make each other stronger.

Emi landed on the ground with a smile.

"You sure are strong Uncle Turles."

He landed beside her.

"I know."

"When are you going to see my daddy?"

"Soon but I need you to get me something."

"Whats that?"

"The dragon balls."

"How come?"

"I want to make a surprise for your father but I need the dragon balls to do it."

She smiled.

"Sure thing! I'll be back in a couple of minutes."

"Gotcha."

She powered up and flew towards Capsule Corporation.

When she got there she saw her father and Vegeta eating a buffet, also known as their lunch.

She slowly made her way inside and towards Bulma's lab.

She opened the door and peeked in not seeing a soul in sight.

She walked inside and opened all the drawers.

She smiled when she saw the dragon radar.

She picked it up and walked out of the lab.

As she made her way towards the front door she bumped into Trunks.

She gulped.

He raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh you know...walking around."

"Uh huh, whats behind your back?"

"Nothing."

"Really?"

She nodded.

"Can I go now?"

"Fine."

He stepped to the side.

She walked passed him.

He looked at her back but didn't see anything.

He shrugged his shoulders and walked off.

When Emi left CC she pulled the dragon radar out of her pants.

She clicked the button on the top and smiled when she already located one dragon ball.

After an hour Emi had collected all the dragon balls.

She flew back to where Turles was seeing him leaning against a tree asleep.

She landed on the ground and walked up to him.

"Uncle Turles I'm back."

He opened his eyes and smiled.

"Good, now how do these things work?"

She dumped them out of the bag they were in onto the ground.

"Simple you yell-"

"Why don't you do it for me."

She smiled and nodded.

She faced the dragon balls.

"Shenron! Arise and grant my wishes!"

She jumped back a bit when lightening came out of the balls.

The sky turned dark and the lightening turned into the shape of a dragon.

Soon enough Shenron was before them.

**"I am the eternal dragon, I will grant you any two wishes of your desire."**

"Two?"

Emi smiled at Turles.

"Dende, the guardian of Earth, made it possible for the dragon to grant any two wishes."

"Interesting."

"So what are you going to wish for?"

He smirked.

"What I've wanted for years."

"Whats that?"

He looked up at Shenron.

"Dragon! I wish that the Tree of Might was back and stronger!"

Shenron growled.

**"So be it."**

His eyes flashed red as he made the wish happen.

"Tree of Might?" Emi mumbled.

She gasped when the Earth began to shake.

Something popped out of the ground and began to grow.

After a couple of minutes the Tree of Might was back and even more stronger.

**"You have one remaining wish, speak it now so I may take my leave."**

Turles smirked.

"I wish that my comrads that were killed my Kakkarot all those years ago were back and stronger than ever!"

**"As you wish."**

His eyes flashed red and five men appeared out of thin air.

Turles looked at them all.

"Good to have you all back."

They smirked.

"Good to be back." Amond said.

**"You have made your wishes I will take my leave now, until we meet again."**

Shenron disappeared and the dragon balls scattered across the globe.

Emi gulped nervously.

Turles looked at her.

"Hold the girl, my guess is once Kakkarot gets here he'll try to get his daughter back."

Amond and Daiz grabbed Emi by her arms and lifted her up.

She looked at Turles.

"Whats the deal? I thought you were going to wish for a surprise for my dad."

"It is a surprise, he'll be very surprised."

Turles' men laughed.

All of a sudden Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, Goten, Krillin, and Gohan all landed.

Goku looked at Turles confused.

"Turles, what are you doing here? Your supposed to be dead."

"Well I'm back and I don't want to bore you with the details."

Goten pointed at Emi.

"Dad they have Emi."

He growled.

"Let her go."

"I don't think so."

Vegeta smirked.

"Its been a while hasn't it Turles."

"Yes it has Prince Vegeta."

"You know him?" Gohan asked.

"He use to work for me on Frieza's ship but he ran away like a coward."

Turles chuckled.

"And I've grown stronger than you."

"We'll see about that."

Vegeta powered up and attacked Turles.

Emi growled and bit Amond and Daiz's wrists.

They yelped and let go of her.

She dropped to the ground and ran over to her father.

Goku looked at her concerned.

"Emi what happened?"

She frowned.

"Turles lied to me."

He rubbed the top of her head.

Vegeta yelled as he hit a few trees.

"Dad!" Trunks yelled.

He growled as he leaned up on his elbows.

"Is that all you've got?"

"Even if it is amusing to see you get beaten I'd rather fight Kakkarot."

Goku smirked.

"I'm up for it."

"Don't run crying to your mate once you lose."

He slipped into his fighting stance.

"I won't."

"ATTACK!" Turles yelled.

The Z Fighters flew towards Turles and his men.

Emi stood where she was and frowned.

_"They don't need my help, Trunks was right I am weak."_ She thought.

After a couple of minutes that seemed like days to the Z Fighters, Turles and his men had beaten them to a pulp.

She growled as she held back her anger.

Turles smirked as he pressed his foot onto Goku's stomach making him cough up blood.

"Pathetic, and your supposed to be the strongest saiyan."

Emi looked around and saw Trunks, Goten, Gohan, and Krillin all unconscious.

Goku reached his arm toward her.

"E-Emi...run!"

Turles smirked and walked up to her.

"Yes run like the little girl you are or you could join my group, you are saiyan after all."

He placed a hand on top of her head.

She growled and clenched her fists so hard that blood began form.

"Don't you dare touch my friends and family."

"Or what? You'll throw dolls at us?"

"No, I'll kill you all!"

She screamed making her power skyrocket.

Turles backed up and looked at her with shock.

All their scouters blew up from her imense power.

She stopped screaming when she was in her super saiyan 3 form.

"Wh-What is this?"

"This is super saiyan 3, also known as your end."

She floated into the air and attacked.

She punched her fist through Amond's stomach and blew him up.

She cut off Daiz's head.

She blew up Rasin and Lakasei.

And she tore out Cacao's wires.

Last was Turles.

She had beaten him to a pulp and he was barely breathing.

She grabbed him by the front of his armor and pulled her fist back.

"Wait!"

"What?"

"Do you really want to kill me?"

"Yes."

"If you do you won't know how to get even stronger."

"I won't fall for another trick."

"Its not a trick, just eat the fruit that the Tree of Might produced and you'll be stronger than your father."

She glared at him.

"I don't want to be stronger than my dad."

"Why?"

"Because the universe needs a man to be the savior of the universe, not a little girl."

She formed a ki ball in her hand and blew up Turles.

Once he was dust she turned her attention to the Tree of Might.

She cupped her hands.

"Ka...ma...ha...me...HA!"

She blasted the tree making it burn up and disappear.

She sighed as she fell out of her super saiyan 3 state and fell onto her back.

Krillin, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Vegeta, and Goku all gathered around her.

Goku smiled.

"Good job Emi."

A couple weeks passed by since the incident with Turles.

Emi was sitting outside doing her homework.

She looked up when she felt someones ki.

She saw Vegeta, Goku, Goten, and Trunks.

Vegeta and Goku were wearing human clothes for once in their lives which confused her.

Goten was wearing his kimono and Trunks was wearing shorts and a jacket.

Emi was also wearing her kimono that ChiChi forced the twins to wear.

**_A/N To see her kimono just look at the link on my profile underneath Emi's name_**

"Whats up guys?"

Vegeta pushed Trunks and Goten up to her.

"Say it."

They looked at her.

"Were sorry." They both said.

"For what?"

"For ignoring you."

She smiled.

"Its okay."

Goten smiled and hugged her.

"Good because I hated seeing you angry at me."

"Why did you two ignore me anyway?"

Goten shrugged his shoulders.

"Trunks told me to."

Emi looked at him noticing a blush on his face.

"Well its not my fault."

"How?"

"I heard some boy mention that girls have something called cooties."

Goku chuckled.

"Trunks the cooties aren't real."

"Really?"

"Yeah, ChiChi told me boys just say that so they can avoid girls."

"How would you get these cooties anyway?" Vegeta asked.

Goku tapped his chin.

"ChiChi said that you get them from a girl kissing you."

Goten and Emi exchanged looks.

Emi smirked.

"I've got an idea."

Trunks paled.

He screamed as he ran away from Emi.

"Don't you dare kiss me!"

She pounced on him and sat on his stomach.

She leaned down and kissed his cheek.

"Now you have cooties."

He blushed and pushed her off of him.

"Now I have to go burn my face."

Goku and Vegeta chuckled.

"Kids."

"I'm glad I wasn't like them when I was their age." Vegeta said.

"Why?"

"Because if I was I would have been sent off Frieza's ship into space."

Goku chuckled.

Trunks screamed, yet again, as Emi and Goten chased after him.

Never again would anything like that happen.


	4. Fusion Reborn

_**Half-Breed Twin Movies**_

_** Chapter 4: Fusion Reborn **_

* * *

It was a beautiful afternoon at the Son household.

The twins and Gohan were sitting inside their home eating.

ChiChi had made them all a delicious lunch.

Gohan, Emi, and Goten were eating their lunch at a very fast pace when someone knocked on the door.

Emi swallowed the rice in her mouth and smiled.

"I'll get it mom!"

ChiChi smiled as she washed some plates.

"Thank you Emi."

She hopped off her seat and opened the door.

She smiled.

"Hey Videl! What brings you here?"

"I just wanted to stop by and say hey."

Emi turned her head towards Gohan.

"Gohan your girlfriend is here."

He choked on the rice he was eating and blushed.

"She isn't my girlfriend!"

The twins chuckled.

Videl stepped inside closing the door behind her.

Emi ran back over to her seat and began to eat her lunch again.

Videl looked at ChiChi.

"Do you need some help ChiChi?"

"Its fine I've got it."

"No I'll help you."

She grabbed an apron and tied it on and began to help wash the dishes.

Gohan pat his stomach when he finished eating.

"Wow that was great mom I'm sure ready for a nap."

The twins smiled.

"Us too!" They said.

She looked at the table and frowned.

The entire table was stacked with dirty plates and bowls.

"But who's going to do all those dishes? I already washed about twenty."

"Relax mom." Goten said.

"Yeah we'll do them later." Gohan said.

She sighed.

"I can't blame you three you all are only acting just like your father, a man who feared nothing but a dish he'd run if he ever saw a sponge."

Videl smiled.

"I'll help you ChiChi, I already washed a few anyway."

ChiChi stood in front of the table.

"I wouldn't think of it Videl you've done so much already."

"Its fine I need the extra arm strength anyway and washing dishes helps you gain arm muscle."

Videl grabbed all the plates and washed them faster than ChiChi ever did.

As she washed the plates the twins helped themselves to some more food.

She smiled.

"You know Videl your not getting any younger, are you thinking of marriage at all?"

Videl blushed.

"Marriage?! I'm sure thats a long way off."

"You never know."

She placed a plate down but it fell over onto the ground.

Videl gasped.

"Oh I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry this is high volume work I allow myself one break per session."

She sighed but gasped again when more plates fell to the ground.

"Oh my gosh I'm such a clutz."

"Its fine it was an accident."

All of a sudden the watch on her wrist began to beep.

"This is Videl go ahead."

_"Videl we've got some serious problems."_

"Whats going on?"

_"You'll have to see it for yourself its crazy, come down town and quick."_

Emi and Goten placed their plates down and swallowed the food in their mouths.

"Be right there, can you come?"

Gohan put a serious expression on his face and nodded.

He then smiled.

"Wait! I better put on my Saiyaman disguise."

Emi tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"How come?"

"Well I don't want anyone recognizing me."

"Oh."

Once Gohan was in his Saiyaman costume they all took off to the city.

When they got there they were shocked.

Millions of dead men, women, and creatures were running around the city causing mayhem.

"Hey guys!" A voice yelled.

They all turned their heads to the side and smiled.

"Trunks!" The twins exclaimed.

He stopped beside them and looked down.

"What are we going to do?"

"Were going to take out as many of these dead people as we can." Gohan said.

Emi smiled.

"Sounds fun!"

Trunks crossed his arms over his chest.

"I bet you'll get scared Emi."

She glared at him.

"Will not!"

"Most girls are scared of dead people."

Videl placed her hands on her hips.

"And other girls aren't."

He rolled his eyes.

"Emi maybe you should leave this to Goten and me."

"No way, I'm just as strong as you guys."

Goten looked at Trunks.

"She really is strong Trunks."

He sighed.

"Fine but if you start crying your going back to your home."

She smiled.

"Right."

"Goten, Emi, Trunks, you three fly off and find all the dragon balls." Gohan said.

"Why?" Goten asked.

"Maybe we can wish all these dead people away."

They smiled.

"Gotcha." They all said.

The three half-breeds powered up and took off.

They landed in front of Capsule Corporation and ran inside.

Bunny smiled.

"Well hello there Goten, Emi."

They waved to her.

Goten, Emi, and Trunks ran into Bulma's lab and grabbed the dragon radar.

They all took off out through the window and turned on the radar.

Trunks smiled and pointed to the west.

"Theres a dragon ball in that direction."

"Lets go get it!" Emi yelled.

The three of them powered up and took off.

After a while they had found all of the dragon balls except for one.

As they were searching Trunks finally located the last one.

They all landed in a golf course as they searched for it.

Emi and Goten looked around curiously since they have never seen nor heard of golf before.

Trunks smiled.

"Emi, Goten, I found it the four-star ball."

The twins cheered and ran up to him.

"Lets see."

Trunks picked it up and showed it to them.

"Check it out the last one, cool huh."

He jumped into the air and floated there.

Emi smiled.

"Yeah! No one can find dragon balls as fast as we can."

"Were the best!" Goten yelled.

He yelped when a golf ball hit him on the nose.

He fell onto his back and groaned in pain.

Emi looked around.

"Whoever did that is mean." She said.

Goten sat up and grabbed the golf ball.

"Any day now you guys." Trunks said.

"Were coming, Goten what are you going to do?"

"Hide this ball so whoever hit me won't find it."

She smiled.

"Serves them right."

They floated into the air and took off back towards Capsule Corporation.

Once all the Z Fighters were there and the dragon balls were laid out they summoned the eternal dragon.

Shenron appeared before them and growled.

**"I will grant you two wishes, tell me what they are so I may go."**

"Shenron! There are dead people from the past that have suddenly appeared! Can you return them back to Otherworld?" Gohan yelled.

**"It shall be done."**

"Alright!" Everyone yelled.

**"Wait I was wrong, it can not be done."**

"Why not?"

Goten glared at the dragon.

"You said you would do it! Not fair!"

Emi and Trunks gasped and covered his mouth.

**"I can remove their souls to the next dimention but there is nothing to keep them there, the barrier to keep them there has failed and it is beyond my power to restore it."**

Goten, Emi, and Trunks walked over to Bulma's side and kneeled down.

Bulma placed a hand on her chin and kneeled down.

"Gosh guys thats bad." Bulma said.

"It seems impossible, how could that happen?" Videl asked.

"Yeah how strange?"

**"Uh...don't you people have anymore wishes?"**

Gohan looked at Shenron.

"You may leave Shenron we have no wishes."

He growled and disappeared sending the dragon balls around the Earth.

"What now?" Trunks asked.

"We take out the dead, Trunks, Emi, Goten, you three head off and take out whatever dead people you see."

They smiled.

"Sure thing Gohan!" Emi said.

They all floated into the air and took off.

They ended up finding The Dictator.

Trunks placed his hands on his hips.

"That guy is nuts."

Goten glared at him.

"You can't call dibs on a whole country."

"Yeah and besides your dead you probably smell bad." Emi said.

The Dictator glared at the three of them.

"Ready, aim, fire!"

All the tanks and his soliders began firing at them.

Trunks, Emi, and Goten all dodged the bullets.

"That little maniac is trying to kill us!" Trunks yelled.

"Get them!"

Trunks landed on the ground and spread his arms out to his sides.

"Hey shorty! See if you can hit me now!"

"Kill him!"

"Hey shame on you I'm just a kid!"

Trunks punched a nearby tank sending it through a bunch of other ones.

Emi sat with her legs criss-crossed in the air and smiled.

Goten found a broken wheel from a tank and rolled on it.

"Regroup men! Attack!"

Emi and Goten landed on the ground and smiled.

"This guy is dumb, he can't read the writing on the wall."

"He's funny." Goten said.

Emi got an idea.

"Hey guys lets give him a scare and turn into super saiyans."

Trunks smirked.

"I guess my devious mind is rubbing off on you."

She smiled as the three of them transformed.

The Dictator looked at them confused.

"Blonde hair, blue eyes, super strength, I should be recruiting them."

Emi giggled.

"I like his voice its funny."

"Shoot them! Fire!"

The twins and Trunks dodged all the bullets and bombs and began to blast the tanks.

"Take that shorty!" Trunks yelled.

"Take them out! They are inferior!"

The three of them landed on the ground.

"Are we inferior?" Goten asked.

Trunks looked at him.

"No! Look at him, he can't fly and were almost as tall as he is."

"Yeah and he's full grown." Emi said.

The three of them each took a side and destroyed all the tanks and men.

After a while of fighting the twins and Trunks smiled when they sensed something.

"Hey our dads fused!" Goten said.

"Yeah lets join them!"

Emi smiled and stepped back a bit.

Goten and Trunks performed the fusion dance and once finished super saiyan Gotenks was standing there.

Gotenks looked at her.

"Why don't you power all the way up sis."

She smiled and nodded.

She screamed as her powerlevel raised even more up to her super saiyan two status.

She smirked at all the men.

"Prepare to be sent back to Otherworld."

Gotenks crossed his arms over his chest.

"Super ghost kamakize attack!"

A bunch of his ghosts flew out of his mouth and lined up.

As Emi attacked some of the men Gotenks ghosts took care of the rest of the dead men.

Emi dropped back down to her normal form and smiled.

"Nice going Gotenks."

He smiled.

"Yeah fusion rocks!"

Once fusion wore off the twins and Trunks looked around for Videl and Gohan.

And when they found them they were shocked.

Gohan was kissing Videl on the lips.

The three of them held back their chuckles.

Once they thought it was the right moment they took off into the air with the two teens.

Gohan smiled.

"Well thank goodness everything is back to normal, isn't life wonderful."

"It sure is."

Emi, Goten, and Trunks smiled as they looked at the teens.

"Well not everything is back to normal."

"Yeah we saw something really strange down in the city, right guys?" Emi asked.

Goten and Trunks nodded.

"Yeah!" They yelled.

Videl looked at them.

"What did you three see?"

"Don't worry we'll never tell." Trunks said.

The three of them laughed as they spun in a circle.

Gohan crossed his arms over his chest.

"Come on now guys what did you see?"

"Should we tell them?" Emi asked.

The boys nodded.

They looked at Gohan and made kissing noises.

He blushed and glared at them.

"Hey thats not fair! Were you three spying on us?"

"You got it!" Goten said.

The three of them flew off.

"Hey! You three get back here right now!"

Gohan chased after the three of them.

"Wait Gohan!" Videl yelled.

"Kissy kissy! Ooh!" The twins said.

"Goten! Emi! You better not tell mom!"

The three of them laughed as they flew off away from Gohan even faster.


	5. Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!

_**Half-Breed Twin Movies **_

_**Chapter 5: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!**_

* * *

It has been two years since the defeat of Majin Buu.

The twins are now two years older and the same went for all the Z Fighters.

Currently, they all were sitting down for dinner together.

As they ate in silence Gohan broke it by clearing his throat.

"Mom, dad, Videl told me that Mr. Satan's hotel is now open."

ChiChi looked at him shocked.

"After two years its finally finished, wow."

"Yeah and Videl wanted to know if we all could go to the opening tomorrow."

"I have no interest going to a party." Goku said.

"Me neither." ChiChi agreed.

"But we were invited."

Goten and Emi smiled as they leaned forward in their seats.

"Gohan's right! We were invited."

"Can we go daddy?" Emi asked.

He placed some food in his mouth and swallowed.

"You guys go ahead."

The twins pouted and sat down.

"It wouldn't be the same without you though."

He looked at his only daughter and smiled.

"You guys will have lots of fun without me."

Gohan looked up at the ceiling.

"And to think Mr. Satan prepared a buffet just for you dad, he did say all you can eat."

His eyes drifted from the ceiling over to his father.

Goku gulped and stood up, slamming his hands on the table with a smile on his face.

"Well if you insist, why not?"

ChiChi dropped the food she was about to eat.

"But Goku...?"

Drool formed at Goku's lips and he looked at the twins.

"Goten, Emi, I'll go with you."

They smiled and cheered.

When the next day came around they all were standing outside waiting for Videl to pick them up.

Goku wore his gi, even though ChiChi insisted he didn't.

ChiChi wore her usualy kimono.

Gohan wore a suit.

The Ox King wore his usual attire.

And the twins wore their kimono's that they rarely ever wear.

But without their mother knowing they wore their gi's underneath their kimono's.

If they had any chance to spar with Trunks or their father they were ready.

The yellow plane landed on the ground in front of them and the hatch opened.

Goku walked in first and smiled at his friends.

"Hey guys, how have you all been?"

"Goku your looking well." Krillin said.

ChiChi, Ox King, Emi, Goten, and Gohan all walked onto the plane and stood beside Goku.

Roshi took notice of ChiChi and smiled.

He walked up to ChiChi and stared at her breasts.

"Woo-hoo, looks like your both doing well."

All of a sudden a frying pan appeared in ChiChi's hand and she smacked Roshi right in the face.

Goku jumped as he watched his master fall to the ground.

"Seems Master Roshi is as healthy as always."

Emi and Goten chuckled.

Oolong stood behind the fallen Roshi.

"Yep and as lecherous as ever."

He glared at the talking pig.

"So?"

Krillin walked up to the twins and rubbed the tops of their heads.

"Seems the twins sure have grown."

"It has been two years since we last saw them." Yamcha said.

Emi smiled at Krillin.

"You sure haven't grown that much Krillin."

Everyone laughed.

He blushed.

"Well I'm finished growing but you two aren't just yet."

The engine to the plane began to start and they flew off to the hotel.

When they arrived there the twins ran out in search of their best friend.

When they found Trunks he was standing beside his mother.

"Trunks!" They yelled.

He turned around and yelped when they tackled him to the ground.

"Get off me you guys."

They got off of him and stood up.

"Sorry were just happy to see you." Emi said.

He smirked and stood up.

"You two sure don't look like your ready for a spar."

"Our mom wanted us to look nice so we wore our kimonos." Goten said.

"My dad let me wear my gi, he said its considered saiyan formal wear."

"Well we wore our gi's underneath our kimono's so if we wanted to spar we could at any time."

He smirked at Emi which she returned.

"The party's ready to begin!" A man yelled.

"That means so is the food!" Goten yelled.

The twins and Trunks ran off.

They all sat at tables with their family and waited for Hercule to begin talking.

He walked up to the microphone with Buu right beside him.

"Thank you all for traveling such distances to be here today!"

"Your welcome!" Emi yelled.

Everyone chuckled a bit.

ChiChi gave her a scolding look which made her be quiet.

"We are here to honor those who fought and vanquished the evil Majin Buu! Please enjoy yourselves."

"There! Over there!" A voice yelled.

They all saw a bunch of reporters running towards Hercule.

He turned around with a shocked expression on his face.

"Who are you all?"

Once they got up to him they put their microphones in his face.

"Mr. Satan! The thoughts on the opening of your hotel built to commemorate Majin Buu's defeat?"

He struggled as he tried to push them all away.

He looked back at the man standing beside Videl who was supposed to be the guest invite for the party.

"Explain yourself Steward!"

He wiped the side of his face with a hankerchief.

"I said no press today but..."

Goku frowned as he held a fork and knife in his hands.

"I wish he'd start soon, I'm weak with hunger."

Emi watched Hercule be swarmed with all the reporters.

Hercule was one of her friends since the fight with Buu.

She looked over at her mother.

"Should I help him?"

"He'll be fine."

She turned her attention back over to Hercule.

"What is the hotel's name?" A reporter asked.

"I don't know!"

Steward cleared his throat.

"The name is..."

The reporters looked over at him and ran over.

"What?" They all asked.

He pulled away a giant blanket from a sign that had the name on it.

"The Mr. Satan's World-Saving Defeat of Majin Buu, Super Gorgeous Hotel!"

Hercule gasped and ran in front of the sign.

"What? No! Stop! Don't look!"

"How appropriate Mr. Satan!" A man said.

"Its wonderful!" A woman said.

He looked at them and smiled before doing a bunch of poses.

Without Goku, Goten, Gohan, or ChiChi noticing Emi walked up to Hercule.

She pulled on his pants making him look at her.

"What is it Emi?"

"Can we eat now? Were all hungry."

He smiled and lifted her up.

"Sure thing!"

The reporters "awed" at him holding the little girl.

She raised an eyebrow.

Once all the chefs brought out the food Emi ran over to her seat.

She smiled about to dig in when she sensed something.

She noticed the serious expressions on the Z Fighters faces knowing she wasn't the only one who sensed it.

They all ran outside and saw two people land on top of the plane that Videl brought them there with.

Emi took notice of his tail and gulped.

"Th-That tail." Gohan said.

"It can't be! A saiyan?" Krillin said.

"Tarble!" A voice said.

They all moved to either the left or right watching Vegeta walk down the steps.

"What?" They all said.

"Why are you here?" Vegeta asked.

The one known as Tarble smiled and stepped forward.

"My brother!"

Everyone nearly paled and took another step back.

"Brother!?" They all yelled.

Tarble hopped off the plane and stood in front of Vegeta.

"Its good to see you brother."

Vegeta turned to the side and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Didn't dad send you to a remote star because you couldn't fight?"

Tarble frowned.

"A namekian told me you returned to Earth after defeating Frieza."

"Your point?"

"A terrible duo, Abo and Cado, are terrorizing my planet, I proved no match for them please help us!"

Goku popped up from behind Vegeta and bit a piece of meat off of the food he was eating.

"So their strong, huh?"

Tarble looked at him confused.

"Super strong."

"Sounds like a good fight."

He pressed a button on his scouter and read Goku's power level.

"Excuse me, but I don't think you have the combat strength."

Vegeta showed his back to Tarble.

"Don't believe your scouter, combat strength can easily change."

"Huh?"

Goku walked passed Tarble.

"I'll show you."

"Um...okay."

He clenched his fists and began to raise his powerlevel until he became a super saiyan.

Tarble's scouter exploded making him gasp.

Goku let out a breath as he lowered his powerlevel back to normal and smiled at Tarble.

"See?"

"That should be plenty! Please help me! They've followed me here!"

Vegeta walked toward him.

"Pathetic as always, never mind I'll handle them it'll be a good after dinner workout."

Goku placed a hand in front of Vegeta.

"No Vegeta, leave this to me I can hardly wait."

Vegeta placed a hand in front of Goku.

"No, this is me and my brother's problem."

"Oh come on."

"No."

Trunks smiled and raised his hand in the air.

"Let me papa!"

Goten and Emi did the same.

"Us too!" They yelled.

As everyone began to volunteer Goku noticed it wouldn't be fair.

He instant transmissioned them all to his home and let them pull radishes and whoever had the longest would fight the duo.

In the end Trunks was the one with the longest radish.

He cheered as he held the radish over his head.

Goku looked at Vegeta.

"I did say whoever had the longest would fight them so I guess Trunks wins."

Vegeta smirked.

"Okay Trunks avenge Uncle Tarble."

The short female that arrived on Earth ran up to Trunks and held his hands making him blush.

"Good luck."

"Uh...right thanks."

Vegeta walked up to Tarble.

"By the way Tarble, who is this with you?"

He smiled.

"Yes, sorry about that this is my wife."

Vegeta's eyes widened.

"Wife?"

She ran up to Vegeta and bowed.

"How do you do, my brother? I'm Gure, I'm honored."

He quickly bowed as well.

"No the honor is all mine."

"She's very different." Bulma said.

ChiChi smiled.

"And she's your sister-in-law."

Roshi popped up behind them.

"Saiyans always seem to choose strange wives."

Both women glared at him.

"Uh oh, Master Roshi is in for it now." Emi said.

ChiChi tried hitting him with her frying pan but he ducked.

What he did not expect was for Bulma to whip out a frying pan and hit him.

"You were saying?" They both said.

"Where'd that come from? No respect for the aged?"

Tarble looked at them confused.

Goku instant transmissioned them back to the hotel where the ones known as Abo and Cado were.

Abo, the blue one, smirked as he looked at Tarble.

"You've caused us trouble Tarble."

"Show yourself."

Gure frowned and hid herself behind Tarble.

"They don't look like much Trunks, they're all yours." Vegeta said.

He nodded and began to walk towards them.

"Good luck Trunks!" Krillin yelled.

"Be on your guard!" Yamcha yelled.

"Go take care of them Trunks!" Bulma yelled.

"Okay!"

Emi and Goten pouted as they watched Trunks walk up to them.

Goku kneeled down to their level.

"Hey kids, Vegeta said its alright if one of you help Trunks out."

They smiled and turned to each other.

"One, two, three, GO!" They said.

Emi frowned when Goten beat her in rock, paper, sisscors.

Goten cheered and threw off his kimono revealing his gi.

Vegeta growled.

"Kakkarot! You dirty...!"

Bulma stepped inbetween them.

"Oh come on Vegeta."

He snarled and stuck his nose up in the air.

Emi sighed sadly when Trunks and Goten began to fight Abo and Cado.

Goku rubbed the top of Emi's head.

"Don't be too sad kiddo, its not like these guys will be much of a challange for them."

She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Okay."

He smiled and lifted her up so she was sitting on his shoulders.

She placed her arms down on his head and watched the fight.

After a while Abo and Cado made copies of themselves and the boys were losing.

Vegeta grew impatient and growled.

"Come on Trunks! Read their ki!"

"Easier said than done!" Trunks yelled.

"He's forgetting the basics."

"Because you didn't teach him." Bulma said.

"He lacks motivation...like his mother."

Vegeta and Bulma growled before getting in each others faces.

"Like his mother? You mean like his father!"

"He takes after you!"

Emi and Goku chuckled.

"Are you two going to kiss or something?"

They both blushed and looked at her.

"This is no time for a marital quarrel." Goku said.

Trunks and Goten fell onto the ground and clutched their heads.

"Goten, Trunks, are you two alright?"

They stood up with glares on their faces.

"Were fine."

After Gohan talked to them they both flew back up and attacked.

Once they got rid of the copies Abo and Cado fused together forming Aka.

Emi watched with anger as Goten and Trunks were grabbed by their necks and thrown around like rag-dolls.

"Those jerks!"

Goku looked up at her with a serious expression.

"Calm down Emi, this is their fight control your energy."

She growled and clenched her fists together.

Once Aka threw the boys into a mountain they decided to do a little bit of fusion themselves.

After messing up once they did the dance again and fused into Gotenks.

After they beat up Aka pretty good everyone thought that he was gone for good.

But he wasn't.

Once he fired his first Wahaha no Ha it only destroyed a building.

But when he fired the next one multiple blast went all over the area blowing up everything.

Emi still sat on Goku's shoulders watching with shock.

"This guy is insane! Does he want to kill everyone?"

She jumped a bit in surprise when Goku grabbed her and set her on the ground.

"Emi I want you to go help out everyone, I'll take care of this guy."

Vegeta smirked.

"I will Kakkarot."

Emi gulped.

"Please be careful daddy, you too Mr. Vegeta."

She took one last look at them before flying off.

She ripped off her kimono when she sensed her mother in danger.

When she finally reached her Emi saw her mother screaming as a blast approached her with Tarble and Gure beside her.

Emi fazed in front of them and crossed her arms over her face.

"That blast is too powerful for you!" Tarble yelled.

She smirked back at him.

"This isn't even the beginning of my power."

He raised an eyebrow.

She screamed as she powered up to a super saiyan.

When the blast hit her she simply knocked it into the side of a building.

She turned to her mother just to be squeezed in a death hug.

"Are you alright? Did you get hurt?"

She smiled.

"I'm fine mom."

"Good I didn't want my baby to be hurt."

Emi chuckled.

ChiChi let go of her letting her power down.

Once Aka was taken care of, thanks to Goku, they all walked up to Hercule.

Emi frowned when she saw him on his knees crying because of the destruction of his hotel.

She walked up beside him.

"Its okay Hercule, you can rebuild it."

"It took two years for it to be finished though."

"Why not ask the dragon to help?"

He stood up and looked down at Emi.

"Your a genius! Why didn't I think of that?"

He picked her up in his arms and hugged her.

She gagged.

"Why does everyone keep hugging me!?"

They all laughed.

He set her on his shoulder.

"Even if the hotel is ruined the buffet is still a go!"

Goku smiled.

"Finally! Food!"

Everyone sat themselves down and served themselves some food.

Emi smiled and rubbed her now full stomach.

"That hit the spot."

She jumped when she began to hear her father and Vegeta argue about eating each others food.

She hopped off her chair and looked at Goten and Trunks.

"What should we do?" Goten asked.

"Who knows, but they won't stop arguing for a while."

Emi tapped her chin and smiled.

"I have an idea."

"What is it?"

She smiled nervously.

"I might die but it'll be worth it."

Goten and Trunks exchanged looks.

Emi walked up onto the table and saw all the food they were eating.

Vegeta looked at her.

"What do you think your doing?"

She smiled.

"Getting you two to stop arguing."

She extended her hands and blew up all the food.

Goku and Vegeta's jaws dropped.

Vegeta powered up to a super saiyan and grabbed her by her gi.

"I was eating that!"

She laughed nervously.

"Well you two stopped arguing at each other, didn't you?"

He growled and blasted her.

She screamed as she flew away from him making everyone laugh.

"Vegeta!" Bulma yelled.

He looked back at her as he held Emi up by her gi.

"What woman?"

"Let the girl go."

He growled and blasted her on her butt making her yelp with pain.

She pouted.

"Can't you take a joke, sheesh."

They all laughed.


End file.
